A microchip manufacturing process may deposit various material layers on a wafer and form a photosensitive film (photoresist) on the deposited layers. The process may use lithography to transmit light through (transmissive optics) or reflect light from (reflective optics) a reticle (patterned mask) onto the photoresist, which transfers a patterned image onto the photoresist. The process may remove portions of the photoresist which are exposed to light. The process may etch portions of the wafer which are not protected by the remaining photoresist. Some of these acts may be repeated.